You're so Stubborn
by RainbowFlight
Summary: When Kyoya gets to stay at the WBBA, but when He opens the closet someone else's clothes are there. Boy x Boy Kyoya x Ryuga Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahha, I have started a Kyoya x Ryuga

They are both so perfect uvu

Kyoya sleepily lifted his head from underneath the pillows and squinted his eyes to see the bright red LEDs from his alarm clock beam eleven-thirty. Eleven-thirty A.M., Kyoya thought, anymore he didn't have the motivation to get out of bed. While he sat there awake, unable to fall back asleep, he heard his phone ring. He answered it to hear Ginga's beaming voice; he really wasn't in the mood to talk so he just hung it back up. A few minutes later, he saw Ginga had called again and left a voice-mail.

"Hey Kyoya pal, I think our call got cut off before, but can you come down to the WBBA as soon as you can? Please…welllll~ bye."

Why do they need me…? Kyoya got up from the bed and got changed into his usual clothes, then headed down to the WBBA. When he walked in the door he saw the normal crew, Ginga, Madoka, Benkei, and Kenta.

"Kyoya," Hikaru said in her stern voice "we need you to stay at the WBBA for a few days. We are trying to keep the legendary bladders all together for awhile, some up risings have begun and…"

"Whatever, I will stay here; you don't need to give me a reason." Kyoya said, having a natural soft spot for girls like Hikaru.

"Here," She said handing him the keys to a room" they are for room two."

"Cool." Said Kyoya taking the keys for the room and headed off.

When Kyoya had reached the room he unlocked the door and walked inside. The room had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom with one queen size bed. While Kyoya was exploring the room he realized there was a closet in there. He was really curious so he walked over to the closet and opened it, being shocked because he noticed there were someone else's clothes in it. He poked around the closet finding clothing that he automatically recognized as Ryuga's. Why are these in here he wondered, but before he could really think about it he heard a knock at the door and ran over to get it, secretly hoping it wasn't Ryuga. He opened the door to reveal Hikaru standing there.

"I forgot to mention…" She was immediately cut off by Kyoya.

"Why are Ryuga's clothes in here?! Am I in his room?!" Kyoya asked one question after another.

"I forgot to mention that you and Ryuga will be sharing a room."

"I wish you'd have mentioned that in the first place," Said Kyoya grabbing Hikaru by the collar while she struggled to get away." You knew I wouldn't agree then, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry…" She said with her eyes closed almost in tears.

As soon as Kyoya realized what he was doing he quickly released her.

"Whatever." Kyoya said slamming the door in the girls face.

He had nothing better to do so he sat down and turned on the TV, only to find nothing good was on. When Kyoya had turned off the TV he heard the door open and close. He stood up and walked over to where the hallway that leads to the door was, suddenly finding himself face to face with the fearsome Ryuga.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Ryuga seeming unphased by Kyoya, who was almost as intimidating as Ryuga.

"We will be sharing a room from now on."

"Whatever, just don't bother me." Ryuga said walking over to the couch taking off his sweatshirt. Kyoya was very shocked he had never seen Ryuga on normal clothing. He wasn't wearing his gold head-piece and his hair wasn't spiked in the front.

"You look different like that…" Said Kyoya eyeing up Ryuga, unable to believe it was really him.

"How so?" Said Ryuga in a normal tone, which shocked Kyoya even more, because he was waiting for one of Ryuga's snide comments. He was so shocked he just sat there with his mouth open. "Something wrong?" Asked Ryuga.

"I am just shocked; I didn't think you could be nice."

"Sheesh, I am not really all that bad."

"I guess everyone is nice once in awhile."

After they talked for a little while, they realized it was getting quite late and decided to get ready for bed.

"So uh, who is sleeping where?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't mind if you sleep on the bed with me," Ryuga said stripping off his shirt. "there is enough room."

"Alright." Agreed Kyoya taking off his shirt also and getting into bed. Which was incredibly awkward at first considering that Kyoya was trying to sleep so no part of his was touching Ryuga, not wanting to piss him off? Ryuga seemed to notice this and laughed.

"I don't care if you sleep by me; I am really not that mean…"

After Ryuga had said this it got a little less awkward and Kyoya relaxed a little. When they had woken up in the morning Kyoya was clinging to Ryuga's arm, Kyoya immediately pulled his arm away and blushed. Ryuga just sat there and laughed while Kyoya got up and put a shirt on. Ryuga was a lot slower when it came to getting up in the morning and just walked out in the living room without a shirt on.

"Do you ever wear a shirt around the house?" Kyoya teased.

"It's only you and me around, unless you think I am hot." Ryuga grinned teasing Kyoya back, making him blush.

"Don't be stupid!" Kyoya said, punching Ryuga on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

(OMG listen to the video 'I sing "Glide 'by Cheezitsareyummy on youtube it makes this 1,000,000 times hotter)

The next day was the same and the day after that. After a few days of the same thing Kyoya and Ryuga were beginning to get bored.

"Why are we being held up here...I don't like this." Complained Kyoya banging his fist on the table. "Ugh." He said slamming his face to the table and not looking up until Ryuga said something.

"At least you are not alone, I am guessing you don't like being alone."

"I don't particularly hate it."

"Really, you strike me as someone usually in a pack, there are lone wolves but not lions."

"I am shocked you don't want to be alone, you're always alone."

"I don't mind as long as the person I am with doesn't make me want to strangle myself."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I am saying I don't mind you, don't get your hopes up."

"Good enough for me." Right after Kyoya had said that Ryuga's phone had rang and he answered it. A few seconds later he announced that Ryusei had called for him and that he'd be back soon. "Great now I will really be bored."

"Don't miss me too much." Ryuga teased.

When Ryuga had left Kyoya decided to do more exploring since right now this seemed like where he'd be staying for awhile. He checked through the drawers in the kitchen, but found nothing that interested him. Then he went to the living room, but there was only a couch and a TV in there. He walked into the bed room and searched through the closet some more though, all he found was clothing. Finally, he noticed there was a night stand next to the bed and decided to look through there.

While he searched throughout the night stand he found some things that shocked him. He found a handgun with a bunch of loaded clips, handcuffs, and L-Drago...Ryuga never left L-Drago behind. Though, instead of worrying about that he worried the most about the Handgun, why did Ryuga have this? While he was worrying he heard the door open, so he threw the gun back in the night stand's drawer and sat on the bed pretending to be sleeping.

When Ryuga had walked in to check on him he had a hard time not to look at him.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya didn't know whether he should answer Ryuga or not. When Ryuga didn't hear him answer he walked up to Kyoya and gently shook him, so Kyoya pretended to wake up slowly and grabbed the arm Ryuga was using to wake him up with to pull him onto the bed. Kyoya had straddled Ryuga on the bed with Kyoya on top of Ryuga.

"Why do you have a gun in your night stand?" Questioned Kyoya while putting his face right up to Ryuga's.

Instead of answering Ryuga in one quick motion got Kyoya off of him and pinned Kyoya down underneath him. "I don't have to answer you." Said Ryuga in a boring tone while he had Kyoya's hands pinned above his head with one hand while pulling up Kyoya's shirt and touching his chest with the other.

"Who said that?" Asked Kyoya as he struggled one hand free and pulled Ryuga into a kiss, that Ryuga had dominated in a matter of seconds. Ryuga quickly slid his tongue into Kyoya's mouth exploring it, while Kyoya let out soft moans. Will Ryuga was kissing Kyoya; he moved both of his hands down and grabbed Kyoya's hips allowing Kyoya to wrap his arms around Ryuga's neck. (Fangirling asdfghjkl;)

In a few minutes Kyoya pulled away out of breath, "You...still didn't answer me."

"And I don't plan on it." Ryuga said staring directly into Kyoya's blue eyes.

"Damn you." Kyoya said while looking into Ryuga's amber colored eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn you, you're so stubborn." Kyoya said looking into Ryuga's amber eyes.

"Ha, and you're not." Ryuga said back, while closing his eyes to prevent eye contact with Kyoya. Ryuga got up and walked over to the nightstand grabbing the gun and walking back over to Kyoya on the bed. "I want to see you beg me to tell you why I have this." Said Ryuga pointing the load gun at Kyoya.

"B-beg, me? I am the King of Beasts I will not beg for anything." Kyoya said shakily trying to hide his fear.

"I changed my mind, how about you beg me not to kill you." Ryuga said with an evil gin on his face. Kyoya just sat there hesitantly. "How about now." Ryuga demanded tightening his finger on the trigger, saber rattling at Kyoya. (Saber rattling is like taunting, like saying you will kill them if they don't do something and then pretending like you're going to do it, so they will do what you want)

Kyoya sat there hesitantly for a few more minutes and then looked into Ryuga's eyes. "Please, don't kill me, do whatever you want with me." After saying this, Kyoya's face turned bright red.

"Haha, wow you're bad at begging." After Ryuga said this, Kyoya blushed even redder, turning away to try and hide it. "Though, you're cute." Ryuga said dropping the gun on the ground as soon as he heard the door open. Him and Kyoya both got up and headed to the door.

"Who's there?" Kyoya asked sternly.

"It's just me." Kyoya heard Madoka say from the hallway, taking off her shoes.

"Madoka?" Asked Kyoya confused.

"I was bored and came over here to see what you're doing; I didn't know you and Ryuga shared a room."

"Neither did I at first…" Kyoya muttered.

"I swear, you guys are never happy to see me." Ryuga said sarcastically and went back to the bed room and closed the door.

"Do you mind if I hang out here, j-just for a little while, I mean. Haha…" Madoka said turning a little red.

"I don't mind, stay as long as you want."

'Kyoya is so cool' Madoka thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

'Kyoya is so cool' Madoka thought to herself.

"Want anything to drink?" Kyoya asked Madoka.

'Hot hot hot hot' Madoka thought, lost in thought.

"Madoka?" Kyoya asked, snapping Madoka out of her day dream "Are you okay?"

Madoka's face turned bright red. "Ah, yes I am fine, fine Haha."

Kyoya bent down and got eye to eye with Madoka, making her blush more. "You don't look fine." Kyoya pushed his forehead to hers "Do you have a fever?"

"No, no I am fine!" Madoka practically yelled, pushing herself away from Kyoya.

"What are you guys doing out here? You're so loud…" Ryuga said walking out half asleep, without his shirt on.

"…" Kyoya didn't even know what to say.

Ryuga just looked at them and saw Madoka pushing Kyoya away from her. "Is Kyoya being forward again?" Ryuga said sarcastically.

'Again?!' Madoka thought "No, no everything is fine…" Madoka said her face still flushed red.

"Alright, can you guys try not to be so loud?" Ryuga said, it was a question, but the way Ryuga said it, it sounded like a demand.

"Sorry…" Madoka said, just for the sake of not making Ryuga mad, he was a scary guy.

"Don't worry about it, cutie." Ryuga said right into Madoka's ear so close she could feel his breath on her. Not knowing he was standing behind her she jumped, making Ryuga laugh really cutely and Madoka blushed even more. Then, Ryuga went back into the bedroom, dragging Madoka back with him. Then Kyoya ran after him.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah, w-what is going on?" Madoka asked her face pure red.


End file.
